Aldeano
Este artículo habla sobre el Aldeano como personaje. Para ver información de su aparición como luchador, véase Aldeano (SSB4). El aldeano (Villager en inglés; ''むらびと Murabito'' lit. Aldeano en japonés) es el personaje principal de la [[Animal Crossing (universo)|serie Animal Crossing]]. Este es el personaje que el jugador controla en dichos juegos; como tal, su aspecto, así como su sexo, son altamente personalizables. Previamente siendo representado por pegatinas y trofeos en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el Aldeano masculino aparece por primera vez en la serie [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje jugable en la cuarta entrega[http://www.smashbros.com/es-la/characters/villager.html Aldeano anunciado en ''Super Smash Bros. para 3DS/Wii U]. Perfil En los juegos de Animal Crossing, este personaje es un habitante nuevo en un pueblo. Su función es socializarse con sus vecinos, animales antropomórficos y caricaturescos que habitan ese pueblo y tomar parte en las actividades cotidianas del pueblo, tales como cultivar, pescar, cazar insectos, comprar, realizar encargos, decorar la casa del jugador, entre otros, además de su deber de pagar la hipoteca de su casa. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl El Aldeano es uno de los tantos espectadores en Pueblo Smash. El también aparece como uno de los trofeos del juego, simplemente llamado "Chico de Animal Crossing", y en una pegatina en la que se llama "Chico". Recientemente, Masahiro Sakurai, el director de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, declaró que tenía la intención de que el Aldeano fuera parte del elenco de personajes jugables, pero no pudo porque no lo consideró compatible con la batalla.Levelup.com - Sakurai habla de los nuevos personajes de Smash Bros. Visitado el 17 de julio de 2013. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Chico de Animal Crossing :El personaje de sexo masculino en Animal Crossing. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de mudarse para vivir su propia vida. Siempre habrá tiempo para charlar con los vecinos, pero hay otras tareas más importantes como comprar muebles, decorar las habitaciones, pescar, cazar, excavar fósiles... No importa cuán dura sea su nueva vida, este chico es un optimista recalcitrante. :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' :*''Wii: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' Inglés :Boy (Animal Crossing) :The male player character from Animal Crossing. He feels the need to set out on his own and move into town. Chatting with neighbors is a given, but there are a ton of other things to do as well, like collecting furniture, customizing rooms, catching fish and bugs, digging up fossils, etc. He may get bee stung or fall in a pit, but he still has fun. :*''GCN: Animal Crossing'' :*''Wii: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' 150px|right El Aldeano es uno de los 12 primeros personajes anunciados para el nuevo juego de la serie [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]], utilizando el diseño original del personaje masculino en ''Animal Crossing: City Folk. Ya que la serie Animal Crossing implica recolectar objetos, el Aldeano tiene acceso a varias herramientas tales como su pala, un tirachinas, fuegos artificiales, una maceta para plantas, entre otros. El Aldeano también posee la habilidad de recoger y guardar objetos. Usando esta habilidad, el Aldeano también puede absorber los proyectiles de otros personajes, y lanzarlos de vuelta más adelante. Además, el Aldeano es capaz de sembrar un árbol en medio del combate, para luego talarlo y causar daño a los oponentes. Enlaces externos Referencias Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también